1. Field of the Invention
The inventive concept relates to a hard disk driving circuit, and more particularly, to a hard disk driving circuit that reduces the maximum amount of current when a spindle motor is driven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives can be installed in desktop computers, notebook computers, or mobile devices. Recently, hard disk drives have been increasingly installed in notebook computers or mobile devices. A hard disk is rotated by a spindle motor. In order to obtain a normal rotation number of the spindle motor, a predetermined power needs to be supplied to the spindle motor.
When power is not uniformly supplied to a device in which a hard disk is installed, in particular, if the rotation number of a second or a minute of a spindle motor does not reach a predetermined number when the hard disk is initially driven just after power is supplied, the presence of the hard disk cannot be read.
Thus, there is a need for a method and device for rotating a spindle motor at a predetermined rotation number even if a lower current is supplied to the spindle motor due to non uniform supply of power.